


Incoming Transmission

by Ltleflrt



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Kaidan Porn Week, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 00:12:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2088351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ltleflrt/pseuds/Ltleflrt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaidan is away on a business trip, and gets a very interesting video message from Shepard and Jack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incoming Transmission

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kaidan Porn Week, August 2014

The lights flipped on as Kaidan entered his room in the hotel.  He tugged at the collar of his uniform as he shuffled toward the bed, exhausted from the conference that had gone much longer than originally planned.  Not for the first time he wondered why he hadn’t decided to retire to his family orchard.  When the same argument began to rehash itself for the fourth time in the meeting, he’d let his mind wander and he’d spent at least an hour silently planning the fall harvest. 

He sighed and began to disrobe.  Eating dinner should have been next to his agenda, but he just wanted to lay down and relax.  When his uniform was stored away and he was stripped down to his boxers, he stretched out on the bed.  It wasn’t the most comfortable bed he’d ever slept in, but it also wasn’t the least.  And he only had to put up with it for another two nights before he could go home. 

Thinking of his spouses waiting for him on Earth made him smile.  He rolled onto his side and pulled up his omni-tool message menu.  He wouldn’t call them right now because with the time difference, they would be sleeping at the moment.  But during the meeting he’d received a message notification from Shepard and he’d been waiting to check it all day. 

He tapped the command to play the video.  At first he only saw the image of the bedroom he shared with Shepard and Jack back in London.  It wobbled as the camera was settled on a surface that gave it a clear view of the large bed that dominated the room.   

His breath caught when he saw Jack sitting cross legged on the bed, without a stitch of clothing.  She was glaring at someone behind the camera.   

Shepard’s face came into view as he leaned down to look into the camera lens.  His dark brown eyes, the color of thick coffee, almost glowed with mischief.  “ _I just want to put it on record, that this was Jack’s idea.”_  

_“Shut the fuck up, Ryan.”_ Jack snarled.  Anyone who didn’t know her would miss the fondness in her tone.  “ _Aren’t you done yet?”_  

Shepard laughed and stood up to walk to the bed.  Kaidan grinned when he saw that Shepard was buck ass naked.  He paused the video and squirmed around until he was more comfortable, pillows bracing his back and neck.  Then with a command he sent the video to the large screen on the wall across from him.  It had paused with a nice view of Shepard’s nude back as he braced one knee on the bed.  The screen was large enough that he was life sized, and Kaidan was thankful that he’d sprung for the nicer room with the more advanced entertainment system. 

He unpaused the video and Shepard’s image resumed crawling onto the bed. 

Jack grinned, first at Shepard then at the camera, and it held more humor than her normal baring of teeth.  Kaidan couldn’t resist grinning back at her image.  He had no doubt that this surprise had been her idea, and he would have to thank her for it properly when he got home. 

Shepard, now kneeling on the bed reached down and jerked at Jack’s hips, forcing her to lie back.  The angle of the camera caught them from the side, so Kaidan had a great view of Shepard leaning down and pressing his mouth between Jack’s legs.  Leave it to Shepard to skip the foreplay and go straight for the goal.  Once a Vanguard, always a Vanguard. 

Jack didn’t seem to mind.  Her back arched and she let out a low moan.  With one hand she cupped one of her tiny breasts, plucking at the nipple roughly.  Her other hand dropped down to dig through Shepard’s unruly blonde hair.   

Kaidan’s own fingers clenched in envy.  Shepard loved having his hair pulled, and Kaidan had been in Jack’s position more than once, grasping roughly and guiding Shepard’s talented mouth.  Jack arched again, and Shepard hooked her knees over his shoulders as he settled down on his stomach. 

Jack’s body flexed, her chest heaving with each breath.  Kaidan loved watching the way she bit her lip in between moans.  Her eyes fluttered, trying to shut, but she was too stubborn to close her eyes.  She liked to watch, and Kaidan couldn’t blame her.  On many occasions he’d held her in his arms and watched along with her as Shepard tongued the damp flesh between her legs.  He would make her come, and keep going, burying his face deeper until his skin glistened with her wetness. 

He wished he could see from that angle now, but he also enjoyed seeing Shepard’s head bobbing between her legs from afar.  It forced him to use his imagination.   

When Jack sucked in a deep breath and her fist tightened in Shepard’s hair, Kaidan groaned.  He pressed the heel of his hand against the base of his dick through his underwear and dragged upward.  The pressure and the friction was enough to make him fully hard, and he repeated the action again as Jack threw her head back on a cry.  The way she writhed against the sheets told him she was coming.   

Shepard let out a little growl, and pushed himself forward on his knees, chasing Jack as her body reflexively pulled away from his mouth.  He braced on one arm, and put his hand between her legs.  Kaidan still couldn’t see what he was doing, but Jack’s hips began rolling into his mouth and hand and Kaidan assumed Shepard was three fingers deep inside her wet heat by now. 

He continued to rub himself through the cloth of his boxer briefs as Shepard relentlessly pushed her toward a second orgasm.  The cloth under his palm was becoming damp with precome, and he ached with the need for skin on skin friction, but he didn’t want to come too quickly.  Not with a show like this. 

“ _Fuck_!” Jack barked out.  A pulse of darkness shoved Shepard away slightly.  “ _Enough… holy shit.”_  

Shepard rose up on his hands and knees.  His skin was wet from cheeks to chin, and he raised one arm to wipe his wrist over his mouth, doing nothing to clean him up and only smearing the slick dampness around.  Kaidan’s dick jumped against his palm at the sight.  If he were there, Shepard would probably kiss him before attempting to go down on him.   

And maybe Shepard was thinking the same thing.  He glanced at the camera, grinning slyly before pursing his lips in Kaidan’s direction and dropping one eye closed in a lascivious wink.  “ _I hope you’re touching yourself,”_  he said to the camera. 

“Fuck, Ryan,” Kaidan half moaned, half laughed.  This video may have been Jack’s idea, but Shepard was obviously having a grand time performing for the camera.   

_“My turn,”_ Jack growled.  She shoved at Shepard’s shoulder until he was kneeling in front of her.  She pressed knelt in front of him, pressing close and tilting her head up for a kiss.  Shepard obliged her, and Kaidan caught a glimpse of pink as their tongues met before their lips did.   

Shepard fucked her mouth with his tongue with eager hunger.  His hands dropped to the tattooed skin of her hips, strong fingers massaging the taut muscles before sliding up her back.  Kaidan licked his lips, and finally gave in to the urge to free his aching dick.  As he watched his husband and his wife making out like horny teenagers, he caught the cloth of his underwear with his thumbs and pushed it down until the cloth was caught snug behind his balls.   

His dick twitched a little in the open air, and a bead of precum gathered at the tip.  He swiped at it with his thumb, moaning a little at the slick friction. 

On the screen, Jack had freed herself from Shepard’s grasp and was licking the head of his dick.  Kaidan tried his best to mimic everything she was doing with his thumb, trying to experience her mouth the same way Shepard was.  When she finally opened her mouth and swallowed him down, deep, because Jack’s gag reflex was non-existent, he wrapped his fingers tight around himself and gave one long stroke.  The skin pulled slightly because he didn’t have any lube. 

Not yet anyway.  It took very little effort to float his duffle bag to the bed, and with one hand he unzipped it and dug through for the bottle of lotion he had brought with him.  It wasn’t quite as slick as the lube he and Shepard liked to use, but it would do for now. 

On the screen, Shepard’s head was tilted back on his neck, his mouth open a little and his eyes closed.  He knew better than to try and guide Jack with his hands, so he hand them braced on the small of his back.  He looked completely blissed out. 

Despite how much he was enjoying the video, Kaidan felt a pang of regret that he wasn’t there.  He wanted to press his aching dick inside of Jack and fuck her slowly while watching the way Shepard came undone from the wet heat of her mouth.  Or maybe take her place, tasting Shepard’s precome on his tongue while Jack prepped him with skilled fingers slick with lube, and teasing him about trying to guess which one of them was going to fuck him.   

He slowed the movement of his hand, as the idea of being sandwiched between them sent him hurtling toward an orgasm.  He had to squeeze the base of his dick to keep from coming, and air hissed through his clenched teeth as he tried to calm himself.  He was not ready to come yet.  He needed to see the end of the video. 

On the screen, Shepard made a pained sound in the back of his throat and then pulled away from Jack’s plump lips and talented tongue.  “ _Stop, Jack, stop.”_  

When she leaned back far enough, Shepard pulled her up into a kiss again.  He wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her while he walked on his knees to the edge of the bed.  Kaidan chuckled as he watched Shepard awkwardly reposition himself, nearly falling off the edge.  Shepard was certainly no porn star. 

Shepard settled himself on the edge of the bed and then whispered something to Jack that Kaidan couldn’t hear.  Her lips twitched up in a smile and she nodded.  She spread her legs and straddled Shepard’s lap, facing the camera. 

Kaidan’s breath hitched at the sight.  Shepard’s strong hands guided her hips as she lowered down onto him, her body split open by his thick cock.  “Fuck,” he murmured.   

And they did.  Jack leaned back against Shepard’s chest, her knees hooked over his.  She relaxed completely and let him fuck into her.  Each thrust made her breasts bounce, and Kaidan’s mouth watered at the sight of her tightened nipples.  He traced every line of ink across her skin before finally letting his eyes settle where their bodies were joined.   

Shepard had one hand on her hip, and the other between Jack’s legs.  He was spreading her lips open with two fingers and running the third around her clit in slow circles.  “ _We need you here, Kaidan._ ” He could have meant back on Earth, or kneeling between Jack’s legs, tonguing the tender flesh that Shepard was running slick fingers over.   

_Both,_  Kaidan thought.   _Definitely both._   His hand sped up, and he added a little more lotion.  The slick slapping sound of skin against skin filled the room, both from his hand on his dick and from the view screen’s speakers.   

When Jack came again, Kaidan did too.  The sight of her muscles clenching around Shepard’s dick was more than he could resist.  Hot strips of come splashed across his stomach and chest and he swiped his fingers through it, bringing it to his mouth just as Shepard let out a hoarse shout and went still as he filled Jack with his seed.   

Jack went limp in Shepard’s arms, her head lolling back on his shoulder.  Shepard wrapped both arms tight around her, burying his face in the crook of her neck while he caught his breath.  Kaidan grinned at the image, even as his chest heaved in an effort to pull in more oxygen.   

It took a few moments before either of them moved.  Jack lifted her head, and then brought her legs forward until she could stand.  Behind her, Shepard collapsed on his back on the bed while she walked forward and leaned down to look directly into the camera.  “ _Hurry home, asshole._ ” 

She puckered her lips and kissed the camera and then the image cut out.  Kaidan laughed out loud.  He lifted his arm, opened his omni-tool and sent a message to both of them. 

_We should make a few of these together._  

The response came immediately, which surprised him because he’d been expecting them to be asleep.  They must have been waiting for his reaction. 

The first one was from Jack.   _Send me a picture of your dick.  I want to see what kind of a mess you made._  

And another from Shepard.   _Fuck yes!  And send me that picture too._  

Kaidan laughed again, and held up the omni-tool so he could take a picture of himself.  When he was recovered, he might just make a little video of his own and send it to them as a thank you.  


End file.
